Heartbreak
by RavenHeart101
Summary: "You see it everyday. Everyone sees it everyday and no one tries to stop anything that they're doing! It's like, just because I'm gay I'm doomed to live a life full of persecution and unhappiness." Part Two to Safe. Pre-Slash.


Heartbreak

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I will say this one more time: I own nothing. Never have.

Summary: "You see it everyday. Everyone sees it everyday and no one tries to stop anything that they're doing! It's like, just because I'm gay I'm doomed to live a life full of persecution and unhappiness."

A: n: This was, you know, supposed to be a one-shot. But I decided to change that… since a ton of people told me to write more. Just so all of you know, I had no idea how to end this. So… it ends sort of abruptly. I may write more. If you all want me to, just say something. I guess this is AU now. Since none of this is the reason why Kurt left. Part Two of "Safe". So... if you haven't read it... do so. Since some things from that are referenced here.

* * *

Glee was Rachel's favorite part of the day. Not only did she get to see Finn, bus she got to educate others with the grand potential that was Rachel Berry. There was no one who would make it as far as her, and she was glad to not only take Finn along with her, but to give her friends a glimpse of her before she made it big. There was Mercedes, the strong willed girl that had a powerful voice that Rachel would almost never be able to impersonate. There was Quinn that was actually pretty nice once you got past her uniform, and was in a wonderful relationship with Sam. Sam who had a dorky sense of humor, warm heart, large mouth, and amazing voice. There was Tina, their best gothic alto, and Mike, the only real dancer of the group. There was Santana, and Brittney, and Artie, who were all good but she didn't care all that much for. There was Matt, who she knew practically nothing about, and Mr. Shue, their favorite instructor. And then there was Kurt.

They had a love-hate relationship, really. Rachel couldn't exactly say much about Kurt, nowadays, only that the two of them had become sort of friends after she realized he was lonely. She noticed with a frown how he wasn't bothering to sing during the rehearsals. Rachel almost went over to talk to him, and ask him what was wrong, but Finn had just walked in. "Hi!" Rachel snipped at him, her voice as perky as it usually was. Finn's face lit up, and Kurt's face fell.

She felt worry begin to pick at her soul. Did he still have a crush on Finn? She thought Kurt had moved on, maybe to another straight football player (re: Sam), but moved on nonetheless. Then Rachel did something she rarely did. She tuned out whatever Finn was saying, ignored Mr. Shue's ramblings about what song they were going to do for Sectionals, and paid special attention to someone other than herself.

Rachel was stealthy, if anything, so she couldn't understand how exactly Mercedes noticed her. She hadn't been staring blatantly at Kurt or anything. They always felt the need to remind her of how obnoxious she was, so maybe she wasn't being obnoxious enough and was, therefore, alerting everyone but her lovely boyfriend to her observation. She did what she always did, her hand shooting up into the air and asking Mr. Shue if she could demonstrate whatever he had just been talking about (tone quality she read off the board). He, of course, let her. Because who else out of their group had a voice as perfect as hers to teach them the entire lesson in three minutes?

Rachel ignored how certain people looked up at her with a small amount of aggravation, and started to sing one of her many out pours of songs with the help of Brad. She kept her gaze, stealthily, on Kurt the whole song. His eyes were dim, and he was looking right back at her. But he didn't seem to be looking _at _her, rather _through_ her, almost as though she wasn't there. Rachel couldn't understand why, she was pretty sure her version of _Teenage Dream_ was just as good as Katy Perry's. He was looking at his phone now. And then she noticed something else, his hands were shaking just slightly and his eyes were starting to water and then he looked up and met her eyes evenly. The blue all but faded to gray and he angrily stood up from his seat, the sound of metal scraping against the floor drawing everyone's attention.

Rachel stopped singing almost immediately. "Kurt… is everything okay?" Mr. Shue asked tentatively. Rachel had to commend him, the look of pure hatred, fear, and anger that was shinning on Kurt's face terrified her more than she would care to admit. She never would have said anything, and, looking at Finn, she realized he wouldn't either.

"Kurt…?" Mercedes tried.

"I'm done." He said softly, before his voice rose in power and anger. "I'm _done_!" And just like that he pushed past her and the piano and stomped out of the room, leaving his things resting right where they had been before. Mr. Shue looked eagerly confused, and everyone else looked either terrified or worried. Yet no one moved to go after him. It was so silent that a piece of hair could be heard as an echo. Rachel let out a shaky breath she wasn't even aware that she had been holding. Then everyone began talking at once.

"Oh my God…"

"What the hell was that?"

"I hope he's okay."

"Who am I going to have to beat up now?"

"What did that have to do with dreaming…?"

"Kurt…." Quinn stood up hastily from her seat, trying to grab Mercedes attention. But she received no response, so she went by herself. Bypassing every member of the group who had yet to move from their seats Quinn pushed open the door to the choir room. Glancing down both hallways led Quinn to realize that she had no idea where Kurt would have gone.

"What the _hell_ is your _problem_?" She turned to the left. Her heart was frozen in place, for that was Kurt's high pitched voice turned almost down an octave and blaring through the halls in anger. Class was in session and Quinn knew people must have heard. Teachers were peaking out of their rooms, and a few turned to look at her in question. Normally she would have been all for the attention she was receiving, but at this moment in time Quinn couldn't bring herself to care that she was supposed to be the popular girl. She spun on her heal and sprinted down the left hallway, skidding to a halt at the picture that was laid out in front of her.

Karofsky, probably the guy she hated most out of all of McKinley High, actually looked a bit terrified. Not that Quinn blamed him in the least; she would have been too if she was in his place. A pissed off Kurt was a scary Kurt. "My problem is you, homo."

Quinn flinched at the harsh word. She hated the thought that just a year ago, and still today had she not joined Glee, she was saying those hurtful words with malicious meanings behind them. She found them funny. But Karofsky… Karofsky seemed almost, dare she put it this way, that he was protecting _himself_ by saying these things. "Well _get over it_!" Kurt took another step towards the hokey player. The teachers were now fully stepping out of their rooms, their students not close behind. Yet no one moved to intervene. "I don't know what I did to you to make you hate me, but I'm better than this! I _deserve_ better than this-!"

"Did your boyfriend make you believe that shit, fag? You know it ain't true. You come around here parading your gayness and expect us to just deal with it? What the hell kind of place do you-"

"Don't you _dare_! Don't you even _dare_ bring Blaine into this you _small_ dicked, super-size me _asshole_!" Quinn's eyes must have been huge by now, but she could see where this was going. This was going to turn into more than just a verbal fight, and that wouldn't be good. Not at all. So she took a tentative step forward, reaching out to Kurt and grasping his arm tightly in her hand. "_No_!" He turned his furious gaze to her, ripping his arm out of her hand. Quinn was surprised by his strength. She had never given him much credit in that category. "I'm done with this fucking _half-_assed school full of _small minded_ Neanderthals who are going to be _stuck_ in Lima forever because they don't have the _balls_ to go for _anything_!" She had never heard him swear like that before, and, quite frankly it scared the shit out of her.

"Listen fag-" Karofsky began, obviously way past the edge now and falling down to the ocean of anger.

"Because you honestly have the _right_ to call me that! You're so far in the fucking closet that you're in god damn _Narnia_! First you shove me into lockers, and throw me in the trash, and fucking slushy me because of your damn insecurity! Then you decided I haven't learned my lesson and decide to _demolish_ my car! And now you do this! You fucking _bastard_! You don't screw with my mother! You can screw with me but what gives you the right to fuck with my dead mother who was a shit load of a better person than you could ever hope to be?" Karofsky raised his hand in the position to punch and all of the students crowding the hallways let out a collective gasp when it connected with the skin of Kurt's cheek. The teachers still didn't step in. A hand landed on her arm, pulling her back and into a crowd of people, her standing at the front. Sam's hand slid into her own as Mr. Shue took a step forward, the only teacher willing to defuse the situation besides Sue Sylvester.

Who, Quinn would say, she honestly hadn't seen before. Miss Sylvester who looked more angry than Quinn would have expected from her hard hearted cheerleading coach. She watched Kurt raise his head and a look of pure hatred and hurt and anger shinning in his eyes before his foot collided quite forcefully with Karofsky's crotch. The next thing she knew the hokey jock was rolling on the floor, tears shamefully falling from his eyes.

"STOP!" Will was surprised with himself. He never expected it to come out as loud or forceful as it did. He gripped Kurt by his arm, pulling the soprano away from the quivering boy on the school floor. "What do you think you're doing, Kurt? Starting a fight in school-?"

"I didn't _start _anything!" Kurt's voice shrilled back at him, the young man pulling sharply out of his teacher's grip. "That jerk and merry men _defiled_ my mother's grave!" Will didn't know what to say, in all honesty he didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to get Kurt away from this crowd of people before things got nastier than they already were. He would have been fine being yelled at, but the other teachers would surly expect him to give the countertenor a detention, which Will wasn't sure he should deal out.

He huffed, grabbing Kurt's arm and nodding at Finn to grab his other, the two of them leading him down the hall and out of the school. The only people who were out there had just finished gym class, and Will had no doubt in his mind that, while they were sure to be curious, Beastie would keep them in line. "Okay sit." Kurt paid him no mind, his blue eyes too busy narrowing in on Finn, who refused to let go of his arm. "_Sit_ Kurt!" He ordered this time, dragging the soprano's attention back to him.

Finn practically had to push him onto the curb, apologizing briefly for something over "ruining your pants". Will couldn't really bring himself to care. "What happened out there, Kurt?" His voice was softer this time, gentler. He was asking as a teacher, as a soothing, calm, and easy-going teacher that students could come to for help. Obviously this didn't work on Kurt.

"You didn't get the memo, Mr. Shue? Apparently it's perfectly fine to defile someone's grave because their son is gay." He could smell the sarcasm wafting off the words in the air. Will wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on with Kurt at McKinley. He just didn't think things were this bad.

He sighed, sitting down next to him, and waving Finn off with a brief gesture. Luckily the boy went without much argument, because Will wasn't too sure he could have this conversation with Kurt by himself, let alone with his "big brother" around (Will was pretty sure Kurt was older than Finn). "Listen Kurt… I know things are hard-"

"You know, I'll give you that much." Kurt muttered. Will's heart stilled.

"What do you mean?"

"You see it everyday. Everyone sees it everyday and no one tries to stop anything that they're doing! It's like, just because I'm gay I'm doomed to live a life full of persecution and unhappiness." His blue eyes glittered, and Will noted that this was the angriest he had ever seen the soprano. And it broke his heart because he did know. It's just… Kurt was never his favorite student.

"Kurt, I get that I wasn't there for you before. And I'm sorry. But-"

"But? But what Mr. Shue? What they did doesn't warrant my blowing up at them does it?"

Will wasn't going to say that, was he? He was pretty sure he wasn't. But he could never be 100%. He learned that by Kurt's ranting Will didn't really know how much his indifference had affected him. He was a horrible teacher. "Kurt, I wasn't going to-"

"Yes you were." Kurt let out a harsh laugh, running a hand through his hair, not caring as to who saw him so mused and out of place. "You all say the same thing. We'll look into it. Well you don't. No one looks into it. And I'm sorry Mr. Shue but this is just too much. I-I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do what anymore, Kurt?" Will asked slowly, hoping to comfort his student enough into spilling what he was planning. His brain was frozen on one thing that Kurt said: _I can't do this anymore_. Please, _oh God please_, let it not be what he was thinking it was.

Kurt snorted in amusement. "I'm not going to kill myself." Oh thank God. "But I can't stay here." His voice shook and Will watched as Kurt pushed himself upwards. "I can't stay here, Mr. Shue."

"Glee needs you Kurt-"

"No they don't." The soprano's eyes teared up a bit. "They only need me to bitch at Rachel because no one else has the guts to tell her when she's being bitchy. Mercedes can do that just as well as me, if not better. I-I'm just… I'm done. I am so do-"

"Kurt?" And Will looked up at the person who he really did not recognize running up to them. He seemed out of breath, and he looked a bit like Harry Potter but Will wasn't sure where that came into the picture as being _relevant_.

"Blaine?" Will didn't miss how Kurt's voice raised an octave higher than it usually was and then it clicked. Oh God did it click. Kurt liked this boy. He obviously liked him a lot. And then Will saw the uniform and it clicked once again. He was, for once, seeing the big picture. This was one of those Dalton boys. One of the competition from the looks of it.

The boy looked frantic. He looked scared and worried and all those things that showed Will just how much he cared for his student. He knew he shouldn't stay now that this boy had shown up but Will couldn't bring himself to move from his spot on the curb. "Are you okay? I got this text from Mercedes telling me to get my 'white ass' here because something happened with you and I thought that that Karofsky guy rap-" And the guy paused because his brown eyes had just noticed Will's presence. But Will wasn't about to stop him. He wanted to know just what this Blaine guy thought Karofsky was going to do to Kurt. Because if he heard correct, and Will was pretty sure he had, he was about to say "rape" and Will would very much like to know why he thought Kurt would be raped. By Karofsky no less. "… Hurt you." Blaine finished lamely his eyes turning back to the slightly taller soprano.

Will saw Kurt swallow instinctively. "I'm okay." He whispered.

He saw the Blaine kid's eyes narrow slightly, before looking at the teacher for something. Confirmation maybe. Will just shook his head. It seemed like that was what the kid had been looking for because his eyes narrowed even more at Kurt. "Bull shit." From the look on Kurt's face Will figured the guy didn't swear much. "What the _hell_ happened, Kurt?"

"Karofsky…" Kurt's eyes were watering now and Will found himself wishing that he really had left. He never liked dealing with crying children, let alone crying adults. "He… he…"

"Oh God Kurt he didn't." And Will knew the guy's mind had gone back to "rape". His suspicions rose ten fold. Why did this Blaine kid seem adamant on Karofsky _raping_ Kurt?

Kurt's eyes widened. "Nonono! God Blaine no! He didn't _touch_ me!"

The boy's eyes were confused now. "Then why…?"

"He… _defiled_ my mother's grave." Kurt said with a tiny sob coming up from the back of his throat. Just as Will reached out to pat Kurt on the back in a show of comfort the Dalton boy was in front of his student with his brown eyes full of horror and compassion and – dare Will say it – _love_. He wondered if Kurt knew how much this guy cared about him yet. Then he shook it out of his head because his student's love life really wasn't important at the moment.

"I will kill-" Once again the boy seemed to cut himself off due to Will's presence but Blaine wasn't even Will's student. He wasn't sure just how he would have punished him for that thought. He wasn't even sure that he would have. He was pretty sure that if Karofsky ended up dead tomorrow, or anytime soon, he wouldn't have looked at this Harry Potter look a like. He would have gone straight to his Glee club. Who, when he looked up, he realized were watching from the doorway. All of them were concerned. When had they become such a family again?

"Kurt-?" Mercedes began in her tentative voice.

"Oh fucking hell, Kurt." That Blaine kid said once more. He was pissed. Will could tell that much and he had just met the kid. "Screw this all. You need to switch. You need to switch _now_! Either that or report him to the police. I swear to God Kurt-"

The boy stopped again, and Will was pretty sure it wasn't because a teacher was _sitting right there_. He was pretty sure that Blaine stopped talking because Kurt was suddenly clinging to his uniform like it was a frickin' _life line_. Will had never seen such a complete break down in any of his years of teaching (or of living). It was even worse than his when he found out Terri was lying about the pregnancy. And _that _had been a _huge_ break down. He couldn't even look at a baby the same anymore. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It's just… It's my mom, you know? She-she didn't deserve that and… _God_ Blaine I'm so tired of all this shit! I-I don't feel _safe_ here. I don't want to be here." And didn't Will's heart just break. He was pretty sure Sue's would too if she heard that proclamation because Kurt was apologizing. He was apologizing and Will had no clue what he was apologizing for.

And Will was pretty sure that Blaine kid was thinking about suicide now as his brown eyes had widened ever so slightly at Kurt's last sentence and he had gripped Kurt's arms with his hands and he had pulled him even tighter into himself. Will heard a few sniffles behind him as the Glee kids watched. He knew he probably should have sent them all back to class, and brought Kurt to the office, and probably sent this Blaine kid home. But… they were a family. Who was he to stop them from caring?

He heard Finn mutter something under his breath about calling Burt (Will was pretty sure that was Kurt's dad's name) and Puck mutter something to Sam and Mike and Artie about revenge on Karofsky but Will didn't bother paying them any mind. If that Blaine kid got the same message of suicide that was practically _screaming_ off Kurt that he did he was pretty sure he wasn't going insane from that worry.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." Blaine's eyes were closed and his face was pressed into Kurt's hair. Will was pretty surprised that the soprano, even in this state, wasn't complaining about how he was making it messy. But he supposed that didn't matter as much anymore. "We should go to the office. Talk to that principal of yours." Right, Will noted, Sue was still the principal. This could work to their advantage. "When your dad shows we should talk about an immediate transfer to Dalton." Whoa, wait… _what_? Kurt nodded wordlessly against Blaine's chest. "We'll talk to the principal about pressing charges, okay?"

"Okay." He heard Kurt choke out.

But, seriously, back up. Was that something about a transfer to Dalton? Did he miss something?

"Come on." He watched as that Blaine kid pulled Kurt off the curb and back into the school. He watched as the entirety of the Glee club pretty much engulfed them in a group hug, Kurt's face sticking into Mercedes and Quinn and Tina and, he was pretty sure Rachel was in there somewhere. He then watched as each and every one of them watched the Dalton boy lead Kurt down the hall and into Sue's office. He met her eyes evenly when he walked into her office after the boys. One message passed clearly through their joined orbs: _Get over Beastie. It's time to confront this bullying crap._


End file.
